usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros Sunlight Plus Kirby
Super Mario Sunlight= |} |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Developer(s)''' | style="width:17em"|[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/SuyoGames SuyoGames] |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Publisher(s)''' |[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo Nintendo] |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Platform(s)''' | style="width:17em"|[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_3DS Nintendo 3DS], [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_GX Infinity GX] |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Genre(s)''' |Sidescrolling, Adventure, 3D |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Predecessor''' |[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Gravitation Super Mario Gravitation] |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'''Successor''' | style="width:17em"|[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Dream Super Mario Dream] & [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Nightmare Super Mario Nightmare] |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'''Release Date(s)''' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|July 3rd, 2013 (Worldwide) |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'''Mode(s)''' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Solo, Multiplayer |} '''Super Mario Sunlight''' is a [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_%28series%29 Mario] game being developed by [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/SuyoGames SuyoGames] and is a 3D 2.5D side-scrolling game for the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_3DS Nintendo 3DS] and [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_GX Infinity GX] and is known as the sixteenth title in the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_%28series%29 Mario] series. The game was released on July 3, 2013 worldwide and It serves as the sequel to [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Gravitation Super Mario Gravitation]. The game is strongly based on ''Super Mario Sunshine'' and the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series, and features the return of [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser Bowser], [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_Jr. Bowser Jr.] and the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Koopalings Koopalings] once again. Not only that, it features the old friend of Mario, [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/F.L.U.D.D. F.L.U.D.D.] The game also features a few new power-ups that Mario uses, including the old [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Cape_Feather Cape Feather] and a new suit called the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Cheep-Cheep_Suit Cheep-Cheep Suit]. Also, the game once again features cutscenes and a larger story than regular Mario games. A sequel to the game is planned for a Autumn 2013, they are actually two separate games that introduced more new gameplay elements. They are known as [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Dream Super Mario Dream] for the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_3DS Nintendo 3DS] and [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_GX Infinity GX] as well as [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Nightmare Super Mario Nightmare] for the [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Wii_U Wii U] and [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_%28console%29 Infinity]. Contents [[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Sunlight?oldid=1656274# show]] Nintendo eShop Description '''“'''A new Mario adventure has arrived just for the sizzling Summer! Mario is back with an old and memorable friend, F.L.U.D.D! With 126 all new levels to explore, this is a big Mario adventure for sure!'''”''' —eShop Description Story '''Spoiler warning: '' Plot or ending details follow''.''' Sunny Beginnings The Mario Bros, the Toads, Toadsworth, and Princess Peach have been invited to have yet another vacation on a place called "Sunshore Isles", a island that is far from Delfino Isles a wonderful island full of paradise and heat, where Piantas and Nokis also live. Mario and the others are relaxing, when a dark clouds surround Sunshore Isles, Bowser appears in his Airship and Mario runs to protect Princess Peach, but Bowser laughs and tells Mario that he's not kidnapping her this time, instead, he plans on ruining Marios' vacation and taking over the Sunshore Isles! Bowser then attacks the power source of the Sunshore Isles, the Sunlight Tower, damaging it and sending the Shine Sprites that powered it across the Sunshore Isles! Bowser then tells Mario that soon his vacation will be filled with darkness, and he retreats laughing. The Piantas and Nokis are scared, and E. Gadd appears talking about the crazy event, he helps Mario out and gives Mario and Luigi a upgraded F.L.U.D.D and Poltergust. They then head out to find the Shine Sprites to save Sunshore Isles. Bringing Back The Light Mario's new adventure begins in the Sunshore Isles, where he explores many vast parts of it and finds out that Bowser isn't only spreading darkness in the island, he is also spreading dirty goop all over it! The goop transforms just a small tiny Cheep Cheep into a massive goop cheep beast! Next on his journey, Mario fought the nasty nightmare dragon known as Dragream, although his attacks were brutal, Mario had finally put an end to his days. In the Cryptic Catacombs, Mario faced tough puzzles and hot stages, but he defeated the monstrosity known as Sandlaargh, the large sand beast. Mario had a musical adventure in the Swampy Sax Sea, with his great power, he stopped the evil ensemble of the mad Mazzerano. The Revenge Of The Koopalings Bowser was furious that Mario collected four Grand Shine Sprites, so the Koopalings quickly rushed to guard the other areas, Mario first fought Wendy, who actually had a deadly minion to destroy Mario, that minion was Drakken, the sea kraken of destruction, who eventually got slayed by the red hero Mario. Next, Mario explored the spooky areas of the Twilight Spookshore, and found out that King Boo and Iggy Koopa had teamed up to stop Mario. King Boo was annoyed to see that Iggy was defeated by Mario, so he had to deal with him face to face, but the chaotic king of the Boos was stopped by the famous plumber! Mario returned to Sunshore Isles and found out that the famous Carnivalia was happening, but sadly, Lemmy had taken over it, so Mario had to stop the evil troops of Bowser from ruining the fun and he had defeated the cruel Crashboxx. However, Bowser Junior suddenly appeared and caused a quake with his mysterious sphere base, Mario headed underground and showed Junior who's boss. Toadsworth later told Mario about the Karakasa Jungle, and how he had found Shine Sprite activity there, Mario explored this jungle that was nearby from the main city of the Sunshore Isles, and he fought Roy and his terrifying Tempour, who tried to crush Mario with its power, but failed. E. Gadd later contacted Mario and revealed that Larry Koopa was going to unleash a cold storm onto Sunshore Isles, so the red hero rushed to the unknown Frostfire Frontier, where Larry Koopa was going to unleash his attack. Mario faced many challenges and defeated the devious duo that Larry unleashed, Blizz and Flitt, the cold and hot twins. Bowser Junior later returned, and used a powerful Airship this time around, but yet again, Mario still stopped the devious Bowser Jr. Mario had to later fight the second to last Koopaling, the maniacal Morton, who really caused some trouble in the Sunset Valley, Mario fought his weapon, a mechanical like bull, who showed no match for Mario! A Voyage Through The Chaotic Sea Mario had finally defeated all the Koopalings, except there was one more, Ludwig Von Koopa! E. Gadd had tracked him down and Mario found out that he must enter the Treacherous Seas, the most dangerous part of Sunshore Isles that nobody should ever go to due to the thunderstorms and wild waves. Mario still had to go, and so he did. When he first made it, Mario discovered Ludwig working with skeleton pirates called the Piraves, they had many ships, airships, and submarines to use to stop their target that Ludwig told them to hunt down. Ludwig also wanted to stop Mario, he used his airship to demolish the plumber, but failed. Mario later plundered the ships of the Piraves, and managed to stop their attack once and for all, but that didn't stop them, they still wanted to destroy the red hero. Mario used the famous Sky Pop to explore the thunderous skies and took down Ludwigs' lethal airship, and also entered his castle, which had so much deadly challenges to deal with. Mario had finally arrived at the boss arena, where Ludwig unleashed his last resort, Hydrona, the aquatic hydra of destruction. Mario had some tough time dealing with this boss, but with his power, he had stopped Ludwig and defeated the Koopalings once and for all. Bowser Junior had become outraged, and he also pulled out a last resort, he used his special submarine to destroy Mario as he used his Marine Pop to head to Bowsers Island, but he failed, and Juniors' plans were done for good, he was beaten once and for all too! Darkness' Drought In order to stop the plan of Bowser, Mario entered the island of Bowser, which was filled with Bowsers' greatest troops, Kamek warned Mario to stop his act before he would get destroyed by his master Bowser, but Mario didn't stop, he headed to the nearby fortress of Bowser. Kamek had to deal with Bowser after the Koopalings and Bowser Junior had been pummeled by Marios' efforts, but even the great magical Kamek couldn't even stop Mario, he had been defeated too! After a long everlasting journey, Mario made it to his final destination, Bowser's Castle, where he ran and went through every challenge that Bowser had left for him, Mario used all his power and finally met Bowser, who was super angry to see Mario. Bowser then suddenly became huge, and unleashed his true might, he chased Mario through his castle, and the red hero showed his true strength and escaped from the deadly castle of Bowser. However, Bowser discovered that he was foolish to chase Mario, as his castle then fell on him! Mario leaped with joy, he had finally stopped the Koopa King from causing trouble to Sunshore Isles, he collected the final Grand Shine Sprite and returned to the main city of Sunshore Isles to return the precious Grand Shine Sprites that powered the tower. Peach welcomed Mario back, and the Toads were excited to see that Sunshore Isles was safe and Mario was safe too. E. Gadd had shocked everyone, and told Mario that there was one more Grand Shine Sprite to collect! Mario was disappointed, and looked up to find the last one floating on the tower! Mario quickly ran to get it, but a giant storm like monster appeared, the monstrosity revealed himself as Galleon, the "Dark Storm", who actually was the one who spreaded goop and caused major pollution to the water this whole time, even though everyone thought Bowser had done it. Galleon then said that he would unleash the ultimate storm, spreading goop everywhere and darkness too! This was a problem, what could happen to the Sunshore Isles? Mario raced and prepared for the last voyage, and did everything in his power to stop this mysterious villain. He went through tough challenges and enemies sent out by Galleon himself, and climbed to the top of the tower. Mario met Galleon face to face, the goop monster was ready to destroy the red hero. F.L.U.D.D told Mario that he is ready and will protect Mario and will stay with him until the end. The final battle commenced, Mario had used the power of water to demolish the wicked beast of goop. The light and dark clashed with incredible strength, but in the end, Mario had destroyed the goop monstrosity, sending his pollution days to an end. Mario collected the final Grand Shine Sprite, everyone was happy to see Mario safe, and the Sunshore Isles safe too! The Grand Shine Sprites all went back into the top of the tower, and light had been restored to the beautiful Sunshore Isles. Everyone cheered and thanked the red hero Mario, Peach told Mario that she was grateful for Mario to save her vacation, and the Piantas and Nokis also deeply thanked Mario for his efforts to save their place. Mario smiled, and also thanked F.L.U.D.D, as without him, he might have not survived without him. F.L.U.D.D told Mario that he was grateful for him to come with Mario on another adventure. The scene then faded, and Mario jumped with joy, and the words "The End" appeared on the screen. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Super Mario Gravitation, but this time Mario uses F.L.U.D.D once again, he is able to squirt water with R and use a certain nozzle using L. F.L.U.D.D can also communicate with Mario at some points, giving him hints in levels. The main controls are using A to jump, holding Y to run or pressing it to use a powerup, and L and R to use F.L.U.D.D's features. If the player uses Luigi after unlocking him, he still gets the same nozzles that Mario picked up, not only that, E. Gadd also added a communication add-on to the new Poltergust where Luigi can talk to E. Gadd for some tips. Mario uses a level progression system, he goes through worlds collecting Shine Sprites and battling a boss in either a Fortress or Castle. The bosses are pretty much the same as ''Super Mario Gravitation'', Mario fights the Koopalings in the fortress, but in the castle, he fights goop Bosses, most of the time. Mario also sometimes heads in Bowser Jr's Vehicles and fights him or another boss. Mario also is able to use power-ups in this game, and he has a extra item slot where Mario can use a item at any certain point. The world map is also very huge, with many routes that lead to new places such as a jungle, Mario also uses a boat to travel to certain destinations, and going to a different world requires completion of other worlds. Mario also has a health based system, he has 6 Health and is able to restore health by grabbing Hearts which restore Marios health, unlike Coins, which are just collected to gain lives or to collect them to unlock secret levels. Mario also has a certain limit when using F.L.U.D.D, and he must gain water packs to restore more water so he doesn't run out, he can also go into water and easily refill F.L.U.D.D's water. New gameplay elements are introduced, like the Shadow Goop, a goop that covers objects and only can be revealed by water or using a Light Mushroom. Another element is the Sticky Wall, which helps Mario walk on walls to certain heights. Not only that, Mario has to sometimes fix things like water pumps and goes through a minigame in the bottom touch screen. Yoshi also is returning in this game, he will appear as a egg when first appearing, Mario will need to find a fruit and give it to him, the fruit also serves as Yoshis "juice", which makes Yoshi able to squirt juice at enemies and stun them. New forms of Yoshi like the Overheat Yoshi is introduced. Characters Playable Characters Villains Other/Supporting Characters Worlds World 1: Sunshore Isles World 2: Subora Hills World 3: Cryptic Catacombs World 4: Swampy Sax Sea World 5: Hydro Planet World 6: Twilight Spookshore World 7: Carnivalia World 8: Karakasa Jungle World 9: Frostfire Frontier World 10: Sunset Valley World 11: Treacherous Seas World 12: Bowser's Darkfire Island World 13: Sunlight Tower Power-Ups Yoshi's Powers *'''Dig Yoshi''': This allows Yoshi to quickly defeat enemies and dig into certain areas. *'''Ship Yoshi''': This allows Yoshi to ride water and poison water. *'''Bulb Yoshi''': This allows Yoshi to illuminate dark areas and reveal shadow goop as well. *'''Overheat Yoshi''': This makes Yoshi shoot flame breath and allows him to walk on lava. *'''Crusher Yoshi''': This makes Yoshi become spiked and allows Mario to ride him when he turns into a spike ball and smashes obstacles along the way. Nozzles *'''Hover Nozzle''' *'''Rocket Nozzle''' *'''Turbo Nozzle''' *'''Spin Nozzle''' (New) *'''Blast Nozzle''' (New) *'''Exhaust Nozzle''' (New) *'''Venom Nozzle''' (New) Reviews To review the game click [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Sunlight/Reviews here!] Poll=